Archive: Ciprian
Ciprian "Pria" is a bonded plant demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She was captured for bonding at Facility 66 and was previosuly bonded to Edward Davis. She is bonded to Lucas Graves. Personality She is highly intelligent, and wonderfully observant at most times to support her good memory. Up until her capture, Ciprian was also very active and always on the move, if not from restlessness than boredom. Her behavior is often quite skittish and on a typical day she can scare easily or be snuck up on with little effort--be warned, she'll never trust you from then on. After years alone in the mountains, she's also prone to being clingy with those she builds strong relationships with and becoming nearly unable to function without being around them. Depending on her comfort level, Pria's very likely to get a little bit sassy or playful with someone, and on her good days she can be a little too sarcastic for her own good. Background Pre-bond Pria was born into a relatively small pack of demons in the Southern Carpathians in Romania in the year 1852. She learned very quickly how terrible it was to be the youngest of the "pups" in her familial group, constantly have to fight past her eight older brothers just to squeak by. Around the beginning of the 20th century, natives in a small village near their home territory began to take notice of the demons; four of her brothers had fallen to hunters within a decade, and then Pria became separated from the pack in a particularly bad winter storm. As nothing short of a miracle, she survived the winter on her own and spent the rest of her days alone in northern areas of the mountain range until her weeks of fleeing, and eventually capture by, the DEVIL personnel. Post-bond Year 1 One she was inside Facility 66, she kept to herself mainly, originally only bothering to get closer to her partner, Edward. She and Edward Davis made an agreement to keep everything between them on good terms in order to get out of DEVIL as fast as physically possible, until things went a-wry and Edward was taken from the facility. Some time after, though she had some hard emotional times with him missing, she was rebonded not long after to Lucas and is still in the process of readjusting to a new human. Powers Active *'Palynokinesis': Species Ability. The ability to release airborne spores into the areas surrounding her, either poisonous or hallucinogenic in nature. If she concentrates well enough while exhaling the spores, the markings along her face will reveal her 6 eyes. **'Toxic Spores': Species Ability. The poison variation of her airborne spores. Most of the effects cause by exposure to the spores resembles the symptoms of Wolfsbane poisoning: vomiting, sweating, minor paralysis, dizziness and confusion. If the dosage is large enough, it is to be treated as proper Wolfsbane poisoning and must be treated immediately or death may occur. **'Hallucinogenic Spores': Species Ability. The high-inducing variation of her airborne spores. Some of the effects of this spore is much more mild than the poison type, usually causing mild effects not unlike a wide variety of recreational drugs: blurred vision, seeing in multiples, loss of motor skills, euphoria and lethargy. If one is exposed too these spores too often, it is possible to experience withdrawal pains as a side effect. ***'"Terror" Hallucination Effect': Learned Ability. If exposed to a large amount of the hallucinatory spores, the victim will have a skewed perception of Pria herself, seeing her in a more similar fashion to her demon form: 6 solid-green and glowing eyes, larger antlers and dangerously sharp canine teeth. *'Botanokinesis': Species Ability. The ability to hasten and slow the growth of plants around her, even in something as under-developed as a seed. **'Natural Weaponry': Learned Ability, to be further developed. Stackable ability with plant manipulation. Allows for the changing of a plants natural shape or physical attributes in order to be used as a weapon. Most commonly used examples is creating whips from vines. Not yet applicable for her own use. Passive *'Toxin Resistance': Natural immunity to most dangerous poisons, particularly including Wolfsbane, Belladonna and Monkshood, but not excluded to those listed. **'Toxin Recognizer': Natural sensitivity to the smells of poisons or toxins on foods and surfaces that can allow her to detect the substances within a certain range. *'Herbal Remedy': Her antlers, after being shed in the late fall, can be ground down into a fine powder and delivered as a safer alternative to blood-thinning pain relievers. *'Plant aroma': Her body gives off a natural smell normally identifiable as honeysuckle, but on occasion it will change based on fruits or berries she consumes on a day to day basis. It would take nearly 4 days of nothing but consuming one particular food for her scent to adapt. Physiology Demon Form See also: Forest Wolf Her physical appearance biology is highly similar to that of a wolf or a Romanian Raven Shepherd. Her build is very sturdy and her fur is thick and insulated in order to survive some of the harsher winters in the mountains, and currently her demon form stands 6'1" at the top of the head. Her antlers can often vary in appearance and shape as she sheds and regrows them every spring until reaching their largest possible size. A line of naturally green fur runs along her spine and the end of her tail and paws. She has 3 pairs of solid green eyes on her head and tall, and independently moving ears in order to improve her hearing. Human Form Her human form is a little more towards the petite side, but underneath the slightly baggy clothing is a decent amount of muscle from her years of scaling the mountain sides. Her antlers appear in a much smaller form, her nose has a black tip to resemble a dog or deer's nose, her nails grow to a sharp point, and her ears are retained to keep her more improved hearing. Ciprian also has markings on her face, the bottom of her hands and feet, and one continuous mark from her forehead down to her lower back: the markings on her face, either in moments of anger, rage or concentration on her powers, will shift into her set of 6 solid green eyes for anywhere from 5 minutes to a full 24 hours. Relationships Edward Davis She and Edward were close when he was still a part of the DEVIL program, but as their time together lengthened, Ciprian became more and more agitated with him, eventually keeping from contact as often as possible and soiling their relationship before he was eventually taken away. Lucas Graves At first, Ciprian was very wary of Lucas, keeping their conversations short and sweet at first... focused on nothing but regaining her powers and making him stronger as her partner. The more time she spends with him, the more attached she gets, mostly from excitement that he progressing with their powers so well. She's gotten to the point of being comfortable enough to joke with him and waiting for the point when they start to get closer than they are. It's still too early to tell how they'll progress. "Friends" *'Enki:' She and Enki seem to almost think on a similar level most of the time, and she definitely enjoys having another demon to keep company with. All of the help keeping warm in the power outage was lovely, too. *'Sibbi Caspersen:' If you had asked her if Sibbi was a friend early on, she would have laughed and thrown a punch. Though she would struggle to put him into such a category... considering how she thought of him at first, there's been a lot of progress. Still thinks he's an idiot. * 'Chrykck:' After a few short and sweet meetings, Pria and Chrykck ended up in the rec room a few times making crafts together and just ended up talking to him. He's someone she can at least have an intelligent conversation with and he braided her hair, so he is very high in her favor. Allies *'Cillian Bradley:' Not quite a friend, but a little more than an acquaintance. She would trust him in a desperate situation, but she's still developing her opinions. Acquaintances *Addule, Ruben Greene, Issac, Bell, Jordan Jones , Chrysanthemum Donner, Mahesh , Camdon , Moirai Questionable * 'Smiles:' He's forced her to submit to him, punched her, vented to her and made her smile all at different times. After their multiple negative interactions and occiasionally eye opening ones, she still never knows how to take him, but she would turn to him before many others in the facility. Not Friends *Dwyn Amherst Trivia *Full name: Ciprian din Dimutru Apuseni deen dee-moo-trooh ah-poo-sehn *Fluent in Romanian, Russian and English. Often slips back into her native Romanian tongue when she's too flustered. **Knows the alphabets and basic structures of 6 other languages: French, Spanish, Ukranian, Latin, Italian and German. She isn't capable of speaking any but she knows enough to piece together simple phrases. *Mostly vegetarian, but she won't turn down steak or anything. Despises chocolate, pop and other highly synthetic foods. *Depending on her level of activity in the fall and the climate she is put into, she may enter a physical state similar to hibernation in the winter. Her metabolism will slow and she will become naturally lethargic, especially when exposed to cold weather. **Immediately before this hibernation period, she will normally shed her antlers to grow a new pair in the late-spring or early-summer. Depending on how inactive she is or not in the "hibernation", they may begin to grow as early as the middle of the winter. Category:5th Round Category:Archive: Characters